


Love In Los Angeles

by Sam_And_The_City



Category: Drama - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_And_The_City/pseuds/Sam_And_The_City





	1. CAITLIN

CAITLIN had looked over her shoulder at the handsome and mysterious stranger sitting across from her at the bar. She seductively took a sip of her martini, pushing the olives around the rim of the glass; all without taking her eyes off of him.

He smiles, his dark eyes twinkling in the dimming bar light. Her heart fluttering like a butterfly at the stranger’s smoldering stare. She had never experienced such a passion as this in all her life, although she had gotten a flirtatious glance or two from time to time from various men who had entered the bar she had been going to since she was nineteen years old.

She had taken the stirrer with the olives, removing the first one with her teeth. He looks at her, as if impressed by what most women would do to get a man’s attention. Caitlin then grabs a pen from her purse and writes down her phone number on a martini soaked napkin, she had also pressed her lips against it as the stranger had begun to approach her in the alcohol soaked booth. He had taken the seat across from her as she had motioned for him to sit with her.

“So, what is a lovely young thing like yourself doing alone in a dive bar late on a Friday night?” The stranger had asked, sliding his hand across the table reaching for Caitlin’s.

“Oh, this is where I come to escape the pressures of everyday life. And, I like the change of atmosphere that doesn’t involve a cubicle.” She chuckled, his eyes still twinkling in the light. Her eyes bright with deep adoration. She blushes after stifling a brief schoolgirl giggle, and accidentally knocks her drink into the stranger’s lap. 

“Oh..”

“I am so sorry. I’ve ruined your suit. I will pay to have it dry cleaned. It’s the least that I can do.” Caitlin exclaimed, reaching for the napkins across from her at the table

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. This happens all the time.”

“Don’t worry about it? It’s a $6,000 suit! I feel just terrible.”

“It was an accident. I spill stuff on these suits all the time. Please, I would feel better if you didn’t worry about it.”

“Alright. So, what brings a well dressed successful businessman type like you here to my bar?”

“Oh, your bar?”

“I’ve been coming to this bar for years, but you, you’re a new face. So, what’s your story?”

“You wanna know my story? I could be a convict.”

“You, a convict? They normally don’t dress this well.”

Caitlin could usually tell when a man was lying through his teeth. Someone that smartly dressed and sophisticated clearly came from a wealthy family. She just smiled as if the man had just told a very charming story. Then, she slides the napkin so that the corner had brushed his pinky. Folding her hands neatly on the bar, tucking a long loose strand of hair behind her ear, using a clip to hold it back. Clearing her throat as she turned herself to face him.

“Okay. You got me.” He said, smoothing out his tie and straightening his cuffs

“You had to have come from money. You cannot just wear expensive suits if you were from the street.” Caitlin chuckled, tracing his broadened knuckles with her index finger 

“Yes, my parents are partners at a law firm. What about you? Designer gowns, handbags and shoes don’t come from the street either.” He chuckles, gesturing to my purse in my lap

“I worked hard for my things. I’ve been working at a magazine taking pictures and writing editorials to afford these.” 

“My apologies. I never meant to offend you. I’m not saying that I didn’t work for my stuff. I cut myself off from my parents, and got a job. I’ve been saving quite a bit since then.” He said

“What do you do for a job, exactly?” She asked, raising her eyebrows with curiosity

“I’m a partner at Marshall Hawthorne, Richards and Roberts Law firm.”

“You’re a lawyer. Fascinating. I would have pegged you for a Doctor.” Caitlin purred, sliding in closer toward him

“I never caught your name.” He said, turning red and sweating buckets

“It’s Caitlin.”

“Caitlin.. It’s perfect.” He said

“So are you, Rich.” She said, slipping the napkin with her phone number into his jacket pocket

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Rich asked, reaching for his wallet and placing enough money for both of our drinks down, offering her his arm

With a charming manner and polished silver tongue, how could she possibly say no? All she could think to do was smile and place her hand on his forearm, taking her purse and leaving the bar for a night of what seemed to be the start of something hot in Los Angeles


	2. MR. RICH

MR. RICH had entered the bar, expecting to forget about the awful week he had at the of ice. A few  
drinks and countless hours later, he sees a young twenty-something woman eyeing him from across the bar. She had seductively taken a sip from her martini while flirtatiously twirling the olives around the rim of her glass, without turning her gaze away from him.

There was something about the attractive woman who was coming on to him. He had experienced many a seductive trance before, but nothing quite like the spell she had used to snare her desired prey. He smiles at her, watching to see where she would go next in the plan. He had seen her remove an olive with her teeth moments before wrapping her tongue around the second olive. The salty taste of the olive had overpowered the dry taste of the alcohol on her tastebuds.

Impressed, he pretends to look at the watch on his wrist, knocking on the wood of the bar, after placing two twenty dollar bills on the bar, he gets up, moving toward the woman in the booth.

She had blushed after making an incredibly stupid comment, and giggling like a first year schoolgirl with a crush on her attractive 30-something teacher. All it took to strike up a conversation was the spill of her dry martini on his $6,000 suit. There was something about her that mesmerized him. She was nothing like the other women that he had encountered, She was different. 

He slides his arm across the table, reaching for the woman’s hand. He looks into her soft light eyes.

The smell of bourbon strong on his breath, though the woman didn’t seem to care, as she had just consumed the salty olives from the stirrer of her martini.

“Two more dry martinis, please. And don’t skimp on the olives. Keep the tip.” He said, sliding a couple of extra bills into the waitress’ hand

“You saw me with the olives.” She said, laughing for a brief second

“Not a lot of women could wrap her tongue around an olive so quickly. I was quite impressed with your handiwork.”

“I bet you say that to a lot of girls. That’s a great line. I’ll have to remember that if I see a man with a tongue that cracks like a whip to consume olives.” She said, jokingly while getting lost in his eyes

The sound of her laughter was the sweetest music he had ever heard. Unknowingly, she had swung her arm, knocking her drink into his lap. Turning bright red with embarrassment, she scrambles to grab a stack of napkins from the bar. He looked at her, pulled her back up to her seat, taking a dampened napkin and started dabbing at the spot on his suit where her martini had spilled. He had reassured her that it was nothing to worry about and would feel better if she calmed herself down.

“I love your accent.” She blurted sheepishly, while covering her now red face

“No, it’s fine. Thank you. Your laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds I’ve heard since setting foot into this bar. So, were you meeting someone?” He asked, leaning closer and making eye contact with her

“Well, my friends, Caroline, Sharon and Hannah were supposed to meet here for drinks after work, but they never showed.” She said

“Well, they probably got stuck in traffic or something, or the weather. It was nearly half-flooded when I came in here.” He said, looking at the dark rainy streets from the window

“So, how long have you been in Los Angeles?” She had asked, placing her fingers on his elbow

“A little over a year now. I moved here from St. Austell. You should see the sights. It’s quite lovely there.” He said

“I would love to see it.” She said, gazing at him dreamily

“There’s a family reunion in a few months, maybe I could show you the sights then.” He said, breathing deeply

“Are you asking me out? Shouldn’t a sophisticated gentleman buy a lady dinner first before meeting the family?” Caitlin asked, placing her hand over his

“Forgive me, but shouldn’t we get to know each other a bit more before we discuss dinner dates?” He asked, raising an eyebrow

“What do you want to know?” She asked, now sitting up straight, swirling the martini around in her glass before taking another sip

“I want to know what your goals are, what you dream about.” He said, taking her hand, gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb

She blushes at the feel of his touch. Her skin turns hot as he wipes the glasses off the bar, laying her down, nibbling from her ear, down her neck. Her long, manicured fingers curled behind his head. The sound of his voice had brought her back from what had been a hot fantasy inside her mind

“Oh, let’s see. I moved here when I was seventeen, because I had received a scholarship and had attended the University of California. I graduated last year. I had met my girlfriends and roommates during that time. My mother died when I started high school. I’ve been sending a bit of my savings to my widowed father every other month. So, that’s pretty much all there is to knowing Caitlin Parker. What about you? A sexy lawyer who hails from St. Austell?” She asks, placing her hand on his shoulder

“Well, like you said, I’m from St. Austell, I graduated from King’s College with a law degree. My parents have been trying to buy me back since I moved out here and joined my partners at the firm. Keep getting these Britain girls to settle me down with. I want to fall in love and marry someone that I pick. Is that so wrong, Caitlin?” He asked her, his head in his hands, as he looks down at the bar, nearly hitting his head

“No, I could see why you’d leave and cut yourself off financially. I mean, you have a great job, you’re crazy hot.. Did I say that last part out loud?” She asked after pausing for a moment, covering her mouth

“You did. But you have a right to say what you think. You could get anyone you wanted, and yet you choose to stay here at the bar with me instead of finding someone else to talk to.” He said

“I’ve got nowhere else to be. And, it’s been nice getting to know you, um..” She paused, realizing that she had never gotten his name

“Preston Richards.” He said

“Preston. Nice to meet you.” She said, looking half-dazed, nearly falling as she grabs her coat

“Whoa. Take it easy. I’ve got you.” He said, grabbing me before I hit the bar wood floor

“I have to get home.” Caitlin said, toppling to the side

“It’s too late. You’re coming back to my place tonight. I’ll call Nigel, he’ll bring the car.” He said, hooking his arm around her waist

She had made her way out of the bar as he had paid for the drinks. Caitlin had positioned herself over an open manhole cover, throwing up and coughing as he had taken hold of her, brushing her hair behind her ears. She was half-conscious as a car had pulled up in front of them

“Alright. There we go. We’ll get your purse there. Can you strap yourself in?” He asked, going up toward the front seat

“Is that the woman you were telling me about?” Caitlin had heard Nigel say

“Yes. She had a little too much. I only had a bourbon and a dry martini. I couldn’t just let her try to walk home. She’ll be staying with us tonight. I could drive her home as soon as we sober up tomorrow.” He said

They had pulled up to a three story beach house. Rich had helped Caitlin inside, leading her to the guest bedroom and had stayed with her so as to make sure she was not to choke on her own vomit. He had tied her hair back and placed a bucket at the side of the bed, caressing the side of her face, watching over her as she slept. He had never known a woman to look more beautiful when she slept than Caitlin Parker.


	3. CAROLINE

CAROLINE had been sitting around in the two bedroom home she shared with Caitlin, Hannah and Sharon, waiting for Caitlin to call. 

It had been fifteen hours since she had gone out. And it worried her because Caitlin had always called. 

Caroline was like the worrisome mother of the four girls and had a habit of being concerned if no one  
had called to check in. Other than being the mother hen of the group, Caroline was usually fun. She knew  
where all the best clubs in town were. She was the ultimate party girl and has been since her college days.  
She had begun pacing and biting her nails, waiting for her phone to ring, hoping to hear from her friend. 

“Where is she? It’s not like Caitlin not to check in. I’m starting to worry. In nine hours, we are legally obligated to call the police.” Caroline said, tearing at her medium length blonde hair, her emerald green eyes filled with worry 

“Caroline, you need to calm down. Caitlin can take care of herself. She is a grown woman.” Hannah said,  
peering over Caroline’s shoulder 

“Say she’s at the mercy of some creep? Held captive in his basement with her cellphone smashed. What do we do then, Hannah?” Caroline asked, her voice going higher 

“Hannah’s right, Caroline. You need to take a chill pill. Caitlin is fine.” Sharon said, stepping into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl

“I’m sorry.. I’m just gonna call her.” Caroline said, digging through her pants pocket looking for her cellphone 

“Caroline, she will call. You worry too much. Come get some coffee.” Hannah said, leading Caroline to  
the kitchen table 

“Coffee is not going to fix my worrying, Hannah.” Caroline said 

“Make it a chamomile tea, Sharon.” Hannah said, nodding her head toward the third cupboard to the left 

Meanwhile, while the girls had sat down to breakfast and coffee, Caitlin had ran her fingers through the  
soft silk sheets as she had tossed, and turned 

“What..?” She asked, jumping as she had woken up with a start, falling to the floor and wrapping herself  
in the sheets that Mr. Rich had covered her in before leaving for his own bed.

“Miss Parker. I take it that you slept well.” Nigel said, keeping an eye on the eggs 

“So, Rich bringing me home wasn’t a dream.. He actually brought me here. God really has made the perfect gentleman.” She said, under her breath, tying her robe before Rich had entered the kitchen 

“Good morning.” He said, taking one seat over from mine 

“Good morning.” She said, yawning 

“Miss Parker, how do you take your coffee?” Nigel asked, turning to face her 

“Black with one and a half sugars, please.” Caitlin said, looking over at Nigel 

“Yes, right away, Miss Parker.” Nigel said

“Nigel, please. Call me Caitlin.” She said, after tapping Nigel on the shoulder 

“Very well, Caitlin.” Nigel said, turning to keep an eye on the breakfast 

“Oh, my God. Did we..?” She asked, looking over at Rich 

“No. No, Caitlin. Nigel brought us back here last night. I kept an eye on you for a while, and then I retired  
to my room, and Nigel kept watch after I had gone down for the night. I could never take advantage of  
you in a drunken state. It’s improper of me.” Rich said 

“Rich, you really are the perfect gentleman.” Caitlin said, tucking her hair back 

“Thank you.” Rich said, as Nigel had poured the coffee and cleared his throat at the banter between them

“Nigel has been with me since I lived in St. Austell. He actually came back with me. My father worked  
him like a dog.” Rich said 

“Master Preston has been like a son to me. As his parents were always away on business.” Nigel said 

“I’m sorry.” 

Her phone had been blowing up with messages. She had excused herself to answer the missed call she had  
gotten; it was from her father, who was engaged to his girlfriend, Annikah, who was flying in from Russia with her daughter to meet her fiancé and her future stepdaughter-to-be. She had warned her father about  
online video dating, but as he had been widowed for nine years, he thought someone from Ukraine would spice up his love life. 

“Is everything alright, Caitlin?” Rich asked as she had come back into the dining room

“My dad’s getting married to this Russian woman he met on a singles video dating site. She has a  
daughter, and speaks very little English. He wants me to come to the wedding.” She said, looking as if her  
world had come crashing down 

“And your other messages..?” Rich asked, before taking a sip of his coffee 

“Caroline. She always freaks out if she doesn’t hear from us. I text her saying that I was fine.” 

“If she doesn’t hear from any of you she assumes the worse?” Rich inquired 

“That one of us is held hostage by a deranged man in someone’s basement.” Caitlin replied 

“Your friend has seen one too many slashers.” Rich stated, taking a bite of his cinnamon crescent roll 

“I think she has.” Caitlin counterclaimed

Blushing as she had taken a sip of her coffee and looking into his dark navy blue eyes which twinkled brighter than they had in the bar last night, which after meeting him was a total blur. She didn’t really remember anything much after getting into his car. She also realized that Preston Richards was a decent man who had looked after her after her rough night.


End file.
